Its About fucking time (Sequel to A new Journey)
by TheNewFictionist
Summary: Our protagonist is back on an another grueling adventure with you know who the gang of mob talkers along with the help with some favorite youtubers... This is not a annoying fucking god like character in a minecraft story it's a comedy, romance, action, adventure novel and a sequel to A new Journey its going to be a huge blast look for authors notes... -TheNewFictionist


Note to all readers:

Yes….. I'm alive and well and I have thought about it and from a shit ton of fans asked me for a sequel and i'm doing it and with the new starbomb album :D im gunna start so get ready for the long last sequel to A New Journey….

About Fucking Time

Prologue:

I sat there staring at the dead body of a fallen friend, I just stood there my eyes tearing up as I walked away about to throw up, which I did when Snowy came to me

"Co-"

"No… Just no i'm through with this shit"

"With what?"

"This… being a hero- I can't do it…."

Note: This is too short of a prologue and guess what Chapter 1 is about to begin…. and the new and old readers this is no gay story about some guy dominating the minecraft realm with powers just plain old shit…. and lots of comedy and romance :D -TheNewFictionist

Chapter 1: About fucking time

It's been about a year, and its almost christmas time and Snowy (December in the real world) and we were setting up the christmas tree when the doorbell rang.I walked over and i looked through the little hole in the door and almost gagged on the cookie I was eating.

"HEY ASSHOLE YOU GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR"

I opened the door

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!"

Skelly sacked me in the face and I fell on the ground and looked at her

"OW! jesus christ skelly tha-"

"Don't you want to know why i'm here"

"Sort of"

I got up and was almost about to walk away

"Wa-"

Skelly tripped on a christmas lights and toppled on top of me and my face is in her breasts…

"Geez did I fall sur-"

She looked at me with her face turning bright red yelled at me

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED B-"

suddenly Snowy came walking in and just stared at me with those eyes, you know the ones when they say "What the fuck did you do this time" and it scared me

"Um…. Snowy it's not what it looks like…"

Skelly smiled as usual and stared at Snowy and said

"It's exactly what it looks like…. he's going to have sex with me I-"

Snowy eyeballed her, and I smiled a little

"I thought he had a small dick"

Skelly blushed like a tomato

"It doesn't fucking matter!"

I sighed and trying to push her fat ass of me since it was starting to hurt when she looked at me

"STOP TRYING TO TOUCH MY ASS YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Listen Skelly if I was trying to touch your ass i'd start grabbing bone since you have no ass"

Snowy just looked at me, and Skelly Eyeballed me for a minute before the silence broke wth her getting up off me and saying,

"Fine then… Since i'm here i'll let you know how I got here…."

"Yeah that would make more sense"

"Colin shut… the… fuck…. up…."

"alright sheesh"

"Anyway….. theres been a series of people flying into the world"

"What?!"

"Do you know people named Simon and Lewis?"

Note from the author: This is going to be different I have a bunch other people in this like youtubers who I watch play minecraft so this should be fun….

"You mean the Yogscast (Note: YESSS YOGSCAST!)"

"I guess?"

"Shit…. is it him?"

"Probably"

"How did you get here anyway"

"Remember that fountain when that faggot over t-"

"I'M NO FAG!

"Anyway… there was an egg there and it could be used a portal"

(Authors note: Yes, I know its not vanilia like I usually but this is the only time I'm going to)

"Well then we got to go back…."

Skelly looked at me

"Can't I stay for a little while"

"Afterwards… Herobrines made it on my shit list again… that fucker"

That was chapter one of the sequel I hope you like it guys (if you're like "What the fuck I'm clueless" and new to the series read the first one, A new Journey) and the fact the chapter is probably short but guess what it should be longer story and longer chapters….

Anyway I need some fan art….

if you want to make fan art

you guys should know what the mob talker snow golem looks like however for Colin is as follows:

Hair: Crew Cut

Outfit: Suit (black tie) black pants and black sneakers

Facial features: None

Acessories: mask on mouth like a bandana only with no design

anyway if you want to send me some you made or found online my email as follows:

fanfictionolgy


End file.
